Happy birthday Harry
by hieisdragoness18
Summary: Harry takes a walk in the forest the night before his birthday


Harry wandered the Forbidden Forest muttering to himself. He knew that what he was doing was dangerous but with the mood he was in at the moment he was loath to care. He was lost. Not only was he lost he he had run away from the Dursley's for the last time. Technically he didn't have to worry about the old bastard Lord-I'm-better-than-you-so-bow-down-to-me-Voldemort anymore so he shouldn't have had to stay at Privet Drive anymore anyways but Nooo old Dumbles said that because there were still Death Eaters out there he should stay with his relatives and protect them. Harry stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the open air. That's what he thought of that idea. And besides it was just hours before his birthday and the blood wards would disappear at midnight anyways so what's a few hours difference anyway? He should have probably been worried about the fact that he was being followed by several of the Forest's inhabitants but really since his defeat of the Dark Idiot all sorts of creatures magical or otherwise had taken to following him. He had asked a garden snake in his Aunt's flower garden what the big deal was and was told that all the animals knew of him and how he had rid the Earth of the Bad One and they were grateful and as such had taken to watching over their protecter. Oh goody another fan club! was Harry's thought on the matter. Not that he was really complaining after all the snakes had helped him plenty when he took care of Aunt Petunia's garden and when Dudley's old cronies had cornered him once when he didn't have his wand several large wolves had appeared and chased them off and then took an injured Harry to Remus, who was still on guard Harry duty, who had promptly patched him up and then unleashed a verbal assault on Harry's relatives that still left them shaking in fear.

Anyways back on the subject at hand. Harry was lost and the damn animals weren't helping. They were being huffy just because Harry might have snapped at them for always following him and how hew couldn't get a moments peace as he walked to Hogwarts from Hogsmead through the Forest-all-looks-the-fucking-same! But really there was just so much idle animal chatter he could take! You see Harry had come in to some of his inheritance early and one thing he found he could do was understand most any kind of creature and not just snakes. Oh goody! So now our hero was wandering aimlessly for hours on end with only the occasional prattle coming from the odd forest inhabitant or his own mutterings for company. Suddenly a twig to his right snapped and Harry whirled with wand drawn.

" Easy Cub! It's just me. " came the voice of Remus Lupin. Harry was relieved and lowered his wand from his Godfather-in law. Remus and Sirius had gotten married over winter break last term and invited Harry to live with them until he got a place of his own after graduation.

" Sorry Moony. Man am I glad to see you! I've been lost for about two hours now and no one's helping! " Harry pouted. Remus chuckled.

" Well then let's get you up to the castle Cub and we can get you something hot to drink, it's rather cold tonight." Harry nodded in agreement and walked side by side with Remus. Harry had to increase his stride as his godfather was walking rather fast.

" Remus wait up!"

" Hurry Cub it's a full moon tonight and I haven't had my potion because i was out looking for you. We have to get you to the others before I transform."

" Shit! Rem I'm sorry!"

" No need for you to worry Cub let's just hurry. Sirius and Dumbledore are just up ahead wait-" whatever Remus was about to say was cut off as the clouds that had been obscuring the moon now cleared and the wearwolf was hit with a full blast of moonlight. He started to transform in front of Harry's eyes faster than the time in third year and Harry knew he needed to run. Harry took off at a dead run and prayed he would make it in time. None of his current creature friends were any match for a wearwolf. A wearwolf who from the sounds of it was coming after Harry. Great as if this night didn't suck enough as it is. This was Harry's last though before he tripped over a rather large root. He heard Moony slow down and soon enough the wolf was coming at him.

" Moony it's Harry. Remus wouldn't be happy if you hurt me Moony. Come on you know me I'm Remus' cub!" Harry tried to reason with the wolf above him while he tried to move his body into a sitting position. He tensed when the wolf came over and sniffed him. He kept totally still and really believed he would be okay until the wolf let out a piercing howl and leaned forward to bite Harry. Harry closed his eyes and braced for the worst but it never came. Just a rush of wind and suddenly the wearwolf was thrown off of Harry.

Cautiously Harry opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. There fighting with Remus was a magnificent golden lion with a light gold mane. Both animals were growling and circling each other now. Teeth flashed lethal in the moonlight. Harry just hoped that the lion didn't hurt Remus or him for that matter, but Harry needn't have worried for the lion seemed to be putting himself in between the boy wonder and the wearwolf. Suddenly Padfoot burst through the bushes and took in what was happing. Harry used his new power and heard Sirius telling the lion to take him( Harry) back to Hogwarts. The lion nodded and went over to Harry and pulled him onto his(the lions) back. Harry held on tight for now he was rather tired and his left ankle hurt like a bitch. He must have sprained it and now that the adrenalin was wearing off he felt dizzy with the pain. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet scent the lion was giving off. There was something familiar about it. Comforting and soon Harry feel asleep. When next he woke it was morning and he was in the hospital wing. Harry heard the soft voices of Sirius and Madam Pomfrey as they stood over Remus. Harry smiled softly and curled further into his furry blanket. Wait FURRY?! Harry gasped in surprise when he saw that he was on a rather large bed that must have been transfigured and he was lying with the lion who rescued him last night curled around him. Harry tried to back away but only succeeded in waking up his bed mate. The lion let out a rather large yawn twingged with a growl and used one of his massive paws to bring Harry closer to him again.

" Looks like you won't be going anywhere soon Harry." came Sirius' laughing voice. The lion cracked one sleepy eye in a liony glare. Madam Pomfrey checked Harry over best she could and gave him a clean bill of health. Harry tried to get out of bed again and the lion growled playfully and pulled him back by his pajamas.

" Look Simba I have to use the loo is that all right with you?" Harry snarked. The lion blinked at the nickname but let Harry leave as Sirius cracked up. Harry came out of the bathroom after showering and changing onto fresh clothes only to stop dead at the sight of Draco Malfoy lounging on his unoccupied bed and the lion nowhere to be seen.

" Sirius? Where did Simba go?" Malfoy groaned and Harry had to fight down a flash of lust that attacked him every time he came near his secret crush.

" That's what you've named my animagus form? Simba?" The blond flopped back on the bed and bemoaned the unfairness of it all. " Honestly Potter no originality." Harry glared then pounced the boy. They wrestled until Draco got the upper hand and pinned Harry. He leaned in and kissed the heck out of the Boy Who Lived.

" Happy birthday Harry." he whispered before transforming again and throwing Harry on his back as they fled the hospital wing.


End file.
